


I Stole Her

by YGJK97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, For now just them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Robert's Rebellion, Robert had came out with another plan, a better one- one that can and will enrage Rhaegar Targaryen.<br/>Steal Elia Martell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, been on an Hiatus on this site for like...forever.  
> Well I've always been a fan of GOT and ASOIAF (Sansa Stark being my fav. character) and decided to do this fic because I love Elia Martell! She deserved better.

_Elia Martell_

The surprise along with the horrible feeling of abandonment in her heart had yet to stop as she walked in the crypt that was in Harrenhal, not the most comforting place but at least the quietest. She was humiliated, ashamed even especially by her husband; who had looked at Lyanna Stark with a look of childish longing- oh Sevens, the poor girl was just that, a girl. King’s Landing would swallow her whole before it would accept her. Letting out an anguished breath Elia tried not to remember the way the she wolf had blushed and accepted the rose with innocence, tried not to remember the way her brother seethed right by her side murmuring something about dishonesty, tried not to remember the way Robert Baratheon’s indifferent face turned into a nasty sneer when he saw the exchange between her husband and his betrothed, or the way everyone had stared at her and watched her go with pity as clear as day in their eyes. But the one thing she wanted to forget the most was her husband’s face, how his face had glanced at her with a cold steely mask, while his eyes had informed her as clear as day “ _There has to be a third head_ ”  

It had knocked the wind out of her the same way it was doing now and she took a deep breath while leaning against one of the darkened walls in the crypt, ever since the maester had took Rhaegar aside to tell him the news of the possibility of her being unable to birth another child after Rhaenys, everything had crumbled. He hadn’t seen her, or Rhaenys much after that, and when she finally was able to see him again (of course after he had done his duty to bed her) he is crowning another girl Queen of love and beauty. Just to have a Visenya, how utterly ridiculous. The thought itself retched Elia’s heart open and she let out a sob finally finding it in herself to actually cry, she was unable to in Dragonstone and especially not in King’s Landing. “For a damn prophecy” she whispered aloud with malice straightening herself and rubbing her eyes like she had done as a small child.

“Princess Elia” A rough, rather boorish, voice boomed behind her and she turned on her heel with a gasp of surprise, her eyes clashing with the familiar ones belonging to Robert Baratheon. “Lord Robert” She murmured in a low cautious greeting remembering how angry his face had been during the tourney. Elia tucked a loose curl behind her ear and waited for whatever the man was to say, the urge to run to her children hitting her stronger then it had before. “I see I am not the only one seeking comfort in the crypt” His words were spoken slowly, calculatingly, such a difference from his outward appearance, it had practically jostled her awake from her self pitying stupor so she could now watch the man with only suspicion. “I was merely gathering my thoughts”

His arched eyebrow told her he obviously did not believe her, but he did not chase after the subject, instead letting out a rather devious smirk that sent chills up her spine and she took one step back. Something was not right. “About your… _husband’s_ action from earlier I am sure” The word husband was spat out with venom making the feeling of nervousness intensify and she instantly regretted shooing away her ladies who volunteered to go with her to the crypt. Trying to gather some of her wits Elia licked her lips and replied “It is a mere fascination, I am sure it will pass with time” Robert startled at that looking at her with wide eyes before letting out a booming laugh that her startled her a bit from how loud it was “Time? No, that bloody dragon was staring at my Lyanna much too hard for that, I am her betrothed- her rightful husband”

Throughout his little speech he had backed her against the wall covering any means of escape and loomed over her with his tall height making her feel as if she were just ten and four again. “And I was going to challenge him, possibly bash his head in with my hammer, but I suddenly have a very much better idea” Her breathing escalated dramatically and she opened her mouth to cry for help- although the possibility of anyone hearing her was none- but his large clammy hand clasped her mouth and nose shut tightly to block her breathing and he leaned even more forward to whisper in her ear “Why should I kill him, when I can just take away his heart- the meaning to his life?” She let out a cry and opened her mouth further to sink her teeth into his hand but he obviously must have assumed that would have happened because he brought her head away from the wall before slamming it back down hard enough to make her vision see black.

The last thought in her head was a simple “ _Help me_ ” before she slumped down and into the arms of her captor.

 

_Robert Baratheon_

He was livid, seething with rage at what he had just saw, how dare that embarrassment of a man try and woo his betrothed?! And to make matters worse Lyanna hadn’t even rejected him, had merely smiled her pretty white smile and thanked him. The urge to punch the prince in the face had increased tenfold and if it wasn’t for the fact that Ned had held his shoulder down he would have done it. But to start a fight there would have meant his instant death, he was brash, but not stupid and so he had stomped away ignoring Ned’s calls on where he was off to.

Robert truly wanted to go to Lyanna and shake her, demand to know the reason as to why she would feel any attraction to a man who loved to sing and draw, everything he and her brothers was the opposite of. Everything she was the opposite of. It would have been a disaster and their engagement would have most likely been called off by Rikard, so to prevent that he had to find a place to go and take a breather. Or a drink. Or possibly a whore. With that thought dwelling in his mind he aimlessly searched for a brothel, but stopped short when he caught a look of long brown hair and tanned skin. A Martell- a princess at that. 

Grinning rather wildly he decided against the brothel and drink to go after a much bigger fish, one that could hurt the prince much more then a severe beating. Elia Martell had simply slipped into the crypt without even a glance back, and he thought her foolish for a moment- if she had, she would have noticed him and would have stopped his…advancement. Although now that he has come this far into following her into the crypt and watching her slumped form, he’s not sure on what he was going to do. Of course he should have thought this through, but he just couldn’t help the feeling of having some victory over the prince, of course he wanted the feeling to last but the only way for that was to happen was if he stole her or something. 

He stopped at that thought, steal her- _steal her_ , it was bloody brilliant (and quite chaotic). She was no Lyanna Stark, not as beautiful, or wild, or as free as her, but Elia Martell had a grace to her that made him stare more then once. She was named one of the most beautiful women in Westeros for a reason, with her long over flowing brown curled hair and tanned skin that brought out her chocolate eyes, every curve in her body was correctly placed and she held herself in a way every woman wished they could. Men drooled after her constantly, and often looked at Rhaegar Targaryen with contempt because he was married to her. While she was no Lyanna, she was still great in his eyes- a great prize to take, especially considering her husband apparently did not want her.

The thought was baffling, he knew deep in his gut that Rhaegar loved his wife, could see it in the way when the princess had turned away during the tourney to leave and his eyes had followed her out with guilt and love. It had made Robert even more furious, because if he had Elia and he loved her, why would he need his Lyanna as well? Gritting his teeth he focused his gaze back onto Elia and watched as she straightened her and rubbed her eyes, he assumed that this was probably the best time to make his presence known. Robert had startled her with his call, and while still going on with his rather cold and calculating speech, it had made her grow cautious, stare at him with suspicion and mistrust.

That was good, he wanted her to fear him, to step back and see him for who he really was, because when he snatched her she would know that there was no means for escape, that she would be the reason as to why the Seven kingdoms would be torn apart. The princess had taken several steps back and he had stalked her, the fury evident in his eyes as he hissed out the meaning behind his words- his upcoming actions- and as he covered her mouth she watched him with complete fear, her eyes now turning coal black as she struggled against him. It had amused to no end that someone as small as her assumed she could match someone as tall and strong as him, and he breathed in her scent as he whispered in her ear harshly “Why should I kill him, when I can just take away his heart- the meaning to his life?” and he didn’t hesitate to smash her head against the wall knocking her out in an instant. He caught her body just as easily as she crumpled and glanced at her now slack face with something akin to pride in his chest, a worthy prize indeed.

Rhaegar Targaryen would know the true meaning of his house’s words, _Ours is the Fury_.


	2. The Dragon Roards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, another update!

_Rhaegar Targaryen_

The crowned prince let out a large sigh his mind still wrapped around what had happened during the tourney, what he had done was not right by any means and he knew it, embarrassing the love of his life like that. He had been meaning to talk to her about Lyanna, about how he had met her and had felt this immediate attraction to her, the answer to their problem. Of course being with Lyanna came with problems, firstly with her betrothed Robert Baratheon and most likely the Starks would not take kindly to Lyanna becoming his second wife, there was also the problem with the Martell family- he had seen the way Oberyn had seethed during the tourney.

But that biggest problem was with Elia; she had not looked happy at the tourney, and she most likely would have not been happy at all with him choosing another wife (especially one so young). She may have been Dornish and was much more open to oddities that did not mean she would tolerate being put aside.

Another large sigh left his lips and he ran a hand through his hair he went by this much too hastily, his desire for the Stark girl clouded his mind and everything became muddled along with his desire, even Arthur had avoided looking at him, Ser Barristan had just shook his head before giving him a twitch of the lips that he supposed was some sign of comfort, although it fell short. Rhaegar could Elia to forgive him, sing one of her favorite songs, or possibly paint her a picture of Dorne’s water gardens, whatever he must do for her to look at him again he would. Standing up with a mind now made up he was interrupted when his door was pushed in and little arms wrapped around his leg with Ashara and a septa running after it.

“Daddy” one of his favorite familiar voices squeaked out making his sullen mood rise towards some type of happiness as he glanced down to see his daughter Rhaenys smiling up at him widely, she was an exact replica of Elia- all tanned skin and black hair, a true beauty in his eyes. In truth he preferred if his children looked like Martell’s rather than Targaryen’s unlike his father; who saw Rhaenys as nothing more than a nuisance who could never represent the Targaryen lineage.

Returning the smile as best he could at the moment he lifted her up and hugged her close to him “Where is your mother little one?” He hummed in her ear, his daughter pulled back with a blink slowly processing what he had just asked before shrugging. It was as if something punched him the stomach, Elia never left Rhaenys alone for long, the tourney had ended hours ago! He snapped his head quickly to Ashara and saw the agonizing look in his wife’s closest friend’s face.

Feeling something was terribly amiss he put down Rhaenys gently and told her “Sweetheart go play with your septa for now for me” The septa took a confused Rhaenys and left the room quickly obviously feeling the tension rise quickly between the two. “Where is she?” Rhaegar demanded his tone breaching no arguments, still Ashara shook her head “I do not know my prince, she was…she told me to let her have some time to herself to breath…that was hours ago”

“And you thought to tell me this now!” He voice bellowed making Ashara startle and drop her head the same time his door was reopened and Arthur quickly stepped in looking around in alert before his eyes landed on his sister with confusion “Your grace, are you alright?” Rhaegar’s jaw was clenched tightly and he breathed threw his nose quickly the rage welling up in him practically overwhelming any sense of rationality, and with a sudden fit of rage he grabbed one of the glass cups to hurl it at a nearby wall, the sound of it shattering making both of the Dane siblings jump and Arthur cautiously take a step in front of his sister almost as if to shield her.

“Elia is gone!” He yelled, Arthur snapped his head away from the glass to look at Rhaegar with a jaw slacked, because how could the princess be gone? “Gone? Did she…” Arthur trailed off in fear of upsetting his friend more, of course the suggestion itself made Rhaegar appalled before he spat out with venom “You think she ran away?!” Ashara shook her head agreeing with Rhaegar’s disagreement but only for a moment “She would have took Rhaenys with her” The hurt in his chest increased tenfold from the tone in Ashara’s voice, it was as if the possibility of Elia running away was still plausible.

Obviously the tourney had upset her more than he thought it had, but he wasn’t too surprised considering the cold look she gave him before standing up and walking away. With a now more defeated feeling in him he slumped down into his chair and ordered “We must find her, no matter how long it takes we must find her” Arthur nodded and replied back “I will announce her gone my lord and inform the others of the order” but before he could turn Ashara cleared her throat and nervously let out “Before that I must tell you both something” They looked at her, Rhaegar with steel in his eyes and Arthur was curiosity.

“She is with child, your grace”

 

_Robert Baratheon_

“I am paying you to bandage her, not stare at her!” Robert barked startling the old, but perverted, maester making that old man stumble a bit from wrapping her head. The old man had a clear view of Elia’s breasts and if Robert was her husband he would have the killed the man in a second, but he wasn’t- at least he wasn’t letting him touch her inappropriately if that counted for something.

When Robert had slammed her head against the wall he had done much harder than he thought he had and when he somehow managed to sneak out of Harrenhal he had gotten to at least a few miles away from Riverrun with no breaks, when he had glanced down to see the unconscious princess bleeding from her head he had panicked and took her to the nearest inn demanding for them to give him someone who knew how to bandage wounds, she was no use to him dead.

Which is how he ended up inside one of the best rooms in the inn waiting for the maester to finish helping Elia so he could continue moving, he was still too close to Harrenhal for his comfort and by now someone should have noticed that Elia was very much missing. Although since he didn’t really leave any hints behind he’s sure it’ll take some time to figure out that it was him who took Rhaegar’s precious Elia. “I am finished” the maester announced startling Robert out of his thoughts to look at Elia’s bandaged head “So get out my face” he told the man bluntly making the smile drop out of the maester’s face, he would have laughed if he wasn’t still on the run.

Picking her up rather roughly the maester quickly stepped in front of him making the glare on Robert’s face turn lethal, but still the old man didn’t back down “You can not take her outside yet!” “And bloody why not?!” he roared his patience finally reaching a new level, the thought of just killing the man crossing his mind again, that was until the maester announced sadly “Well she is with child, congratulations I suppose” He almost dropped her there and then but managed to still hold onto her before he put her back on the bed.

“How far along?” he asked quietly not even bothering to correct the maester’s assumption about him being the father, obviously the old fart hadn’t realized who he and Elia was, and thank the sevens for that because this little stay was going to have to take much longer than before. “Around three months” the man hummed, Robert nodded before waving his hand away obviously telling the man that he was dismissed, if he was going to say anything it was quickly shut off by Robert’s less than friendly growl.

Things had just gotten more complicating, but still very much more interesting, did the dragon know that his wife was to give birth to another child? Most likely not, and the fact that her belly was still small made things still in Robert’s advantage, although now he had to be…careful with her. But he had two bargaining chips, one that was Rhaegar’s meaning to life, and the other that could very possibly be Rhaegar’s heir which meant that he now had to get as far away as possible.

Leaning down so he was looming over her again he tucked a stray lock of brown hair away from her face and murmured gently “You’re in for the adventure of your life Elia- he can’t reach you in Essos now can he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! This is very rare for me considering I go to Uni XD   
> But anyway thanks for the comments and kudos's, I will try my best to reply to them as much as I can, also I fixed the timeline a bit once I was informed I actually messed it up LOL, btw do you guys think I'm making Robert a little to soft? Sometimes I feel that I am, but I don't really like writing him the way he was written in GOT or ASOIAF because... he was an ass, just plain and simple. I probably gonna write him that way later though LOL   
> Anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated and loved! XD


	3. Snakes are more lethal than dragons

_Elia Martell_

 

She awoke groggily a groan of pain exhaling from her mouth as her head ached painfully, The last time she had felt this awful was after Rhaenys birth and even then her head did not feel as if it were about to split open to two. “Your awake” A rough voice exhaled forcing her eyes to open with a cringe at the burning sensation as she blearily peered at the darkened area in the room. Meeting Robert Baratheon’s eyes reminded her almost instantly what hell she was placed in and she let out another groan as another wave of pain washed over her head, the chuckle the echoed in the room didn’t make anything better either.

“Where am I?” She croaked her throat parched from misuse, her eyes momentarily trailing towards the cup that was beside her, before she returned her gaze back to the Baratheon. “Nowhere near your dragon prince” Robert sneered and her heart sunk, not for Rhaegar, but the fact that she was away from Rhaenys and Ashara- away from safety. Forcing herself to sit up she ignored the throbbing in her head and almost pleaded “I need to go back home Robert, whatever anger you have towards my…husband has nothing to do with me” Her brothers would have been ashamed of her for her weak nature, a viper never begged- especially not one who was a princess amongst them.

And yet, she was weak, with child, and far away from her daughter, she had nothing and was stuck with a jealous, wronged betrothed of a little girl who caught her husband’s fancy. She wondered what she had done to wrong the Gods to get this type of treatment. The half grin on Robert’s face slowly dropped to a cruel sneer and he walked over toward her until he was leaning over her not caring in the least that this was entirely inappropriate “You have everything to do with this, the only difference is, is that as he tried to take my woman away, I did not” Her eyes turned steely and she growled back at him bitterly “I see you are mistaken my lord, my husband does not love me and he will not come looking for me, you have given him the perfect opportunity to marry your little she-wolf”

Where Elia thought he would rise to the bate he surprisingly did not, instead he bared his teeth with an smug smile and dropped his hand down toward her stomach, any feelings of her own smugness for tearing down any of his plans melted into outright fear as she let out a large bated breath, “With this little babe in your stomach? Rhaegar Targaryen may be a coward for not outright dueling for Lyanna, but he is no coward for his own blood” and with that he laid a kiss on her forehead making her flinch back with a frown before turning on his heel and swiping out of the room. She watched him go with anger, the tears she had felt earlier finally rolling down her cheeks.

With a roar she grabbed the cup beside her and threw it at the wall letting it shatter loudly before letting out a sob as she clutched her stomach, her small babe that was to be a blessing and probably save her marriage with Rhaegar, was now a curse- she could see it in his eyes, he was not going to let her go. Even if her husband offered Lyanna Stark back to him, promised to never look at Lyanna again- he would not let her go. She wanted to see Rhaegar beg, to bow before him and beg for her life back, he wanted to see the almighty dragon beneath him, a low borne.

But that was not the reason she was agonized over it, who in the seven’s cared about Rhaegar’s ego? No, Elia knew that he would never bow before Robert, not even for her or the children, he would never fight for her honor- he has never before. She let out another cry before letting it die down slowly her eyes coming to wipe the fallen tears gently as some type of plan formed in her head, no she would not be able to rely on Rhaegar but for the sake of her children and herself she would need to escape, she was not sure how long she had been asleep, not sure if her absence had been noted, but if she could just figure out where she was she had a chance. Surely Robert had not managed to take her far? Plus she assume he would not leave her unconscious for most of the trip either, that would be too much of a hassle.

Running a hand through her mattered brown hair and wincing at her rather horrid smell she stood up on shaking legs before slowly making her way across the room using the wall to help balance herself, going out the door meant running into Robert and that was obviously a problem so she decided to look at the window that was wide open and cautiously peered out of it before thanking the Gods profusely for it being so close to land, the jump would probably startle her a bit but it wasn’t so high that she would break a bone. Glancing back at the room she shook her head and smiled, making a silent prayer to the Gods for making Robert an idiot, and then leaped over.

The landing knocked the breath out of her for just a moment but she gathered herself quickly and stumbled a bit from the dirt not in the least paying any attentions to the surroundings, her eyes only focused on the thick forest that…vaguely reminded her of something, but she had no idea what. Elia easily crossed over toward the forest, the twigs pinching her feet sorely making her bite her lip to hold in the cry of pain, and started to run, it didn’t matter where just being far away was enough. Unfortunately she supposed she should have checked around her because she was suddenly grabbed and thrown to the ground her back luckily being the first thing to touch the hard floored dirt.

“Now look at what we have here boys” a grotesque man snickered, his body much too skinny so he had to be food deprived, his friends behind him did not look any better in the least and with a sunken heart she knew they did not have any pure intentions at all. “She has to be important, look how clean she is” another sneered as she backed up the twigs stabbing into her body before a tree stood in her way, they advanced on her, the apparent leader going as far as to literally get on top of her and grasp her hands as she kicked and shoved at him.

“Get off” she yelled shrilly making them laugh his awful smell making her gag the urge to vomit was only increased by her pregnancy and she tried to kick again just as their hands started to edge up her skirt, but before anything happened the outlaw that was on top of her had his head bashed in making her scream intensify as blood obscured her vision, she vaguely heard curses before grunts filled the forest, the sound of swords clashing was heard before for only a moment. When she managed to wipe away most of the blood she saw the three bodies of the outlaws dismembered and Robert covered in blood.

This time she could not hold in the blood and she lurched into the dirt next to her, her mind spinning faster than it had moments ago, when she finally could not empty out anything else she was picked up and lifted over a shoulder, her muscles aching too much for any attempts at escape. “I have to say I am impressed little viper” Robert stated conversationally, but she said nothing as she was brought back to her prison as if she were nothing, almost everyone in the inn turned to look at them not one sound being uttered, and she noted with disgust that not even one person tried to help her, never mind the fact that Robert was covered with blood and held a rather large hammer, she was sure that even without it they would have done nothing, the West was nothing like Dorne.

Once they returned to the room she was placed in originally she was thrown onto the bed like a sack of food and was held there by the cruel glare blanketing her “But let me make one thing clear little viper” his breath smelled of wine and his clothes were rumbled as if he had gone to brothel before discovering she was missing, she could assume she was lucky that he had finished in time before she was raped. Apparently the only good thing about being with Baratheon. “If you attempt to escape again I will kill you” just as simple as that she supposed angrily, Robert Baratheon was never known for his kindness, she was sure he would live by that threat with ease. With a heavy sigh and silent tears, which Robert surprisingly turned away from, she laid her head back onto the bed the feeling of being a captive settling over her cruelly, the only person she could rely on was her brother- who hopefully was aware of her being gone.

Robert could deal with a simple snake apparently, but the real question was- could he handle a lethal one?

 

_Oberyn Martell_

 

Oberyn Martell was a man of his word, so when he had stated to Rhaegar Targaryen at his sister’s wedding that he would strangle him if anything was to happen to her, he did just that. Upon learning about his sister’s disappearance he had promptly turned on his heel ignoring Arthur’s frantic questioning calls and barged himself into Rhaegar’s chambers, ignoring the maps scattered about, ignored the Stark boys that was there, and snatched the damn dragon prince by his throat and lifted him into the air.

His grip was like steel as Rhaegar struggled against him and Arthur attempted to talk him down, but neither of it bothered him as he seethed through gritted teeth “Where is my sister?!” Rhaegar struggled a bit more his face turning a curious purple before Eddgard Stark’s voice supplied solemnly “Robert took her” Immediately Rhaegar was let gone, his body falling to the floor with a ‘thump’ as Oberyn turned on him with fury “The boar?!” Eddgard growled offensively while his brother, Brandon, let out an indecent snort “That is the one” Brandon hummed shooting his brother a smile as Ned glowered at him.

“Why the hell would he- it was you!” Oberyn started before realization dawned on him when he remembered the tourney, where Rhaegar Targaryen apparently couldn’t keep his damn cock in his own breeches. Rhaegar let out a cough from the ground but didn’t try to deny the accusation, his purple eyes gleaming with guilt, Arthur laid a soothing hand on his shoulder like that was supposed to do something but he shrugged it off roughly stalking a bit closer towards the dragon heir.

Brandon quickly stood between them about to lay a hand on his chest to push him away, but the anger that shined in Oberyn’s eyes made him cautious so he let it lay in the air just in case “Attacking him for his stupidity would solve nothing” “No, but it would rid my sister of her problems” Rhaegar winced at that, and if Oberyn would have liked him just a bit he would have actually felt bad. But he hated him, so he marveled in it. Brandon looked to Ned, obviously at a loss to say, and quickly Ned jumped on it “He couldn’t have gone far, especially because she is with child”

The chill in the air increased tenfold and both Brandon and Arthur closed their eyes with dismay as Oberyn turned to look at Ned with disbelief before his eyes slowly turned back towards Rhaegar “You were to cheat on my sister when she was with child?” The words were asked in a whisper, the obvious anger gone now, but all three men besides Rhaegar tensed and cautiously reached for their swords, a silent viper was the most dangerous of them all. “I hadn’t known” Rhaegar rasped while a whirlwind of emotions coursed through Oberyn, this would have never happened if she had stayed in Dorne, far away from the West and its dragon heir. This would have never happened if he was a better brother.

“So I suppose that makes it all better, chasing after a little girl and her skirts, as his wife once again has to go through another life or death birth” “That is my sister you are talking about!” Brandon shouted losing all his patience as Ned grasped him by the shoulder, but no matter how strong or intimidating or tall Brandon was, nothing could match Oberyn’s own fury “And yet it is my sister who is gone, stuck with a bitter, boorish man because of unfaithful husband! Where is Dorne’s reassurances of her safety?!” All men in the room reared back, but Ned still tried one last time “Robert will not harm her” “Of course not” Oberyn hissed as he continued “Because I will find her before that comes to be true, and I will return with her with his head on a spike and a priest from the highest chapel and see to it that her marriage with you, Targaryen is finished”

“Keep your she-wolf” was the last words Oberyn uttered with spite before turning on his heels and stomping out of the room leaving everyone to stare after him with jaws a gaped.

Why should a snake rely on a dragon’s tail?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Oberyn's short POV, but early update, had some time to do it cause I was in the park babysitting =) Thanks everyone for the kudos's and comments!!!! Also if there is a misspelling of someone's name I apologize, their names are quite hard and I wrote them from memory, anyway as usual comments and kudos's are appreciated and loved and if any questions just comment and let me know =)


	4. A trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chap, sorry =(

_Elia Martell_

 

They had been traveling for hours on end, she was not even sure what was what anymore, ever since her attempt at escape Robert had deemed her suited enough to start finally moving and she was forced to once again be in his atrocious presence. The fact that she was saddled so she sat in front of him with her back pressed against his front only made things much more worse than it already was “They should know by now” She stated with a hum, although her own hopefulness shined brightly in her tone, Robert said nothing in reply at first before he made a rather animalistic grunt of approval. That earned him a scoff and a rather unlady like roll of her eyes from Elia, “Surely you must be worried, I can only assume that you hadn’t thought this far ahead”

“No, obviously” Robert finally exhaled after hours of brooding silence, throughout their little ride she had wondered if perhaps the Starks had managed to put some type of honor in him, but dismissed the thought quickly- he kidnapped her, crudely held onto her, disgustingly kissed a girl with all tongue in front of her before they left, and then to make it worse whenever they had to stop and make camp because she needed to rest he would tie her up against a tree and let her stay there until he felt the urge to wake up. He was anything, but an honorable man. “I should also suppose your husband and brother are both going to be looking for you” “And perhaps the Stark’s as well”

Robert tense in back of her and she couldn’t help the smile that twitched onto her face, he might have been a fierce man, but his emotions were always out in display, he had no experience on how to mask his emotions because he could use his fists to win in a fight. He obviously has never fought with a woman, too quick to just bed them for his own gain, to foolish to realize that a woman’s greatest weapon was manipulation and words. “They would never” His tone came out strong, but not confident, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again because maybe he wasn’t as foolish as she thought him to be.

“You are the girl’s betrothed, are you not? Just because my husband fancies her does not mean she is still not yours by right, you have broken that oath as soon as you took me and now the Stark’s will want your head” Maybe Elia should have thought that phrasing through much better, because one of Robert’s hands immediately circled around the back of her hair and tugged so hard she let out a small cry of outrage and pain “Now listen here, _princess_ , another word from you and I’ll cut your bloody tongue out!” he let her go with a small push to her head and she let out a small gasp, the air in her body trying to come back as she stifled the urge to cry.

The horse trotted forward again and they went back to their own silence, her mind trying to come up with anything to try and figure out where she was, but Robert somehow beat her to it “We will be going to Gulltown” Everything in her body tensed and she quickly tried to remember where Gulltown was close to, it took her nothing but a mere moment but she couldn’t help but be even more confused, wasn’t Gulltown close to Harrenhal? Why would Robert travel down to Riverrun and then go back up? A harsh chuckle echoed from behind her and she snapped her head back to look at the boorish man indecorously as realization began to form in her head “The prince is not that smart is he? The smart choice would have been to easily cross to Gulltown from Harrenhal to take a ship, or to go down to the Crownlands to take it, who would possibly go all the way around just to throw off someone off?” Oh Lord, this was becoming a much more bigger situation then she thought it would be. She knew Rhaegar was going to check every last place in Westeros, but Robert was most likely going to be two steps ahead of him, and why did he keep mentioning ships?

A feeling of horror clouded her mind and she couldn’t resist the trembling in her voice as she asked the question she feared the answer to “Where are you taking me Robert?” The sound of his name being said so informally made his eyes dart down to peer into hers, both willing the other down but neither budging an inch, finally he looked back up to stare into the dark forest and replied “To Pentos, or possibly if we do not get caught all the way to Meereen” A rough exhale left her, of course she knew what Meereen was- it was one of the great slave cities, a place the Dronish hated with every last breath in their beings, and the fact that Robert even knew of it made everything worse. Meereen was a Valyrian colony that would not accept outsiders. Of course that did not apply to those who were wealthy.

Turning back around to face the front the urge to cry finally filled her and she let silent tears slip down her cheeks, her early assessment of Robert had been wrong, he obviously has thought some of this through and from how the cruel cold tone of voice he held he was going to get her to Essos, whether it be Pentos or Braavos, or the three great slave cities. She would get there and he would take ownership of her and Rhaegar’s conscious.

Oh what type of trial was the God’s giving her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least I updated XD  
> No honestly I've really been supppperrrr busy with Uni, and then I lost a little inspiration for writing this fic, somehow I gained some of it back.   
> Honestly speaking, I don't think Robert's getting to Meereen, but Elia is right when she stated that he is going to get her to Essos. Now whether she or he falls in love in another matter entirely, and who's going to find them first is another one too anyway, kudos, comments and such are loved and appreciated- again sorry for the short chap I will do the next one longer XD

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, if you made it down here! Also about the characterization of Robert, I personally don't think Robert was dumb, brash- I give him that, but not dumb. And I should also add I'm not a...big Rhaegar and Lyanna fan like I don't hate them, but I really don't love them, the only thing I believe they did right was Jon (If R+L=J) I really ship Elia/happiness though XD 
> 
> Anyway comments, kudos or even suggestions on how to move the story along would be very helpful, till next time =)


End file.
